


Oliver.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is an Exy player, Kid Fic, M/M, Neil's not, No Mafia, Oliver Josten, alternative universe, dad Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: It's a one-shot featuring Neil having a kid.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184





	Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> So this stems from a much longer, more complex, AU where Neil's dad was an asshole but not the Butcher, there's no Japanese Mafia and he has a kid with an unnamed Woman. Introduce Exy Star Andrew Minyard as the new neighbor who is really good at shutting up crying babies and tada romance! This will probably never be written down the way I'd like but if you guy's want more fic's in this AU lmk.

Andrew opens the door slowly, surprised by the lack of noise that usually filled the air. He closes the door gently, placing down his Exy gear by the door as he walked towards the living room.

Neil was laying on the couch, sleeping deeply with his auburn sticking up messily, one hand firmly holding the toddler against his chest while the other hung off the side of the couch. Oliver was wide awake unlike his father, sucking on his pacifier peacefully, until he noticed Andrew causing him to let out a happy squeal and flail happily, big eyes going wide with glee. His grip on Neil's shirt tightens but he smiles a wide gummy smile, releasing a little bubble of spit that really shouldn't be so cute.

Andrew shushes him quickly, crossing the room while carefully avoiding baby toys as he reaches the two of them. Oliver babbles happily, releasing his hold on Neil and reaching his arms out towards Andrew. Andrew carefully pulls Oli from his dad's hold, still slightly hesitant with the toddler while Oli didn't seem to share the same qualms. Neil stirs but his lack of sleep seems to win him over and he's soon settling back in, sleeping soundly once more.

"Agh!" Andrew smiles and bounces Oliver, running a hand through the curls on top of the toddlers head as Oli lays his head against Andrew's shoulder, hands gripping onto Andrew's shirt.

"Shh, how about we go play in your room kid? Let dad catch up on some sleep." Oliver gurgles something which Andrew takes as agreement, hesitating slightly as he heads to the nursery, knowing how little Neil liked being away from his son.

He didn't think he'd ever end up here, never thought moving into a new apartment complex ten months ago would leave him looking forward to coming home from Exy games to an apartment filled with baby toys and often load cries. Yet here he was only four months into his relationship with Neil playing with his son as Neil slept in the other room.

He was supposed to stop by for Breakfast, the early flight meant he didn't have much time to stop and grab food before he was in the air and having breakfast at Neil's place had become a routine. He was a little hungry, but sitting on the nursery floor with Oliver in hand wasn't a bad start to his day.

Neil woke abruptly, the realization of the missing weight of his son sending him into a panic. He looked around the room quickly, mind racing as he reached for his phone, planning on calling Andrew when he heard his son laugh echo throughout the apartment. He heads to the nursery quickly, feeling all the fear seep away when he spots Oliver in Andrew's arms as Andrew reads him a book that seemed to be ignored by the toddler who was too busy sucking on his fingers.

Andrew glances up, seems to notice the panic that once plagued Neil and bounces Oliver once before pointing towards him.

"Look who's up kid." Oliver squeals happily when he spots him, holding up his hands towards Neil. 

"Ada da." Oli babbles, his own version of dad, he hadn't quite been able to say dad yet and 'Ada da' was as close as he got. Neil picks him up quickly, not minding the wet hand that holds on to his shirt as he rocks Oli slowly against his chest before he takes a seat next to Andrew.

"Get a good nap?" Andrew asks him as Neil sets Oliver down and watches him crawl away.

"Yeah, he's been waking up at night again." Neil mutters as Andrew hums and runs a hand through Neil's hair, smiling as Neil lays his head against his shoulder.

"He hasn't done that for a while." Andrew mutters and Neil nods sighing before tilting his head up and kissing Andrew's jaw.

"Thank you for watching him." Andrew squeezes his arm as Oli crawls back their way, stuffed toy clutched in his hand. He lets out another yell, waving the toy their way causing Neil to smile and pull the baby onto his lap.

"What you got there bub?" He asks his son who kicks out a leg and screams loudly earning him a smile from Neil as he takes the toy which has Oli crawling back towards his pile in no time.

"How was the trip?"

"Long." Andrew muttered.

"Couldv'e let Rodriguez land that last goal and you would have been done for the season." Andrew rolls his eyes with a scoff.

"Kevin would of murdered me." Andrew states as Oliver hands him a toy before crawling away once more. Andrew smiles, placing the toy on his lap as he watches the boy crawl towards the remaining toys.

"Off to playoffs then." 

"Don't remind me." Andrew mutters causing Neil to smile. Neil leans forward and kisses Andrew firmly, pulling away only when Oliver lets out a loud squeal. Andrew snorts as he pulls back glancing at his boyfriend's son who was watching the two of them with two wooden blocks held in his hands. Oliver yells once he notices the attention on him releasing the block accidentally hurling it across the room.

"Oli." Neil mutters causing the boy to laugh as he stands slowly making his way over while Neil grins. He'd been starting to walk slowly, but his preferred method was crawling. Neil wasn't too worried about it, Oli's doctors were certain he'd be walking soon.

Oliver was the result of Neil's first attempt at sex with a fellow classmate his last year of college. She hadn't stuck around long after giving birth despite living with Neil at the moment, leaving one day without any notice and leaving behind Oliver and a packet of paperwork where she signed over her parental rights.

Neil loved his son and didn't bother trying to find his mom after she had left, she had made her choice and Neil wasn't about to try to get her back. So he raised Oli by himself, got a good paying job and a nice apartment and tried his best to raise Oliver who was now sixteen months old.

Andrew had been a surprise, Oli was only six months old when Andrew moved into the vacated apartment at their side, and Neil wasn't really looking for any sort of relationship. The two of them had just fell into place, two puzzle piece connecting in a way Neil never expected. The best part was how much Oliver seemed to adore Andrew, seeking him out as much as he did Neil. They had only officially been dating for a few months but Neil was already unsure what he would do without him.

"Pancakes okay?" Neil asks Andrew as he stands.

"We can order in." Andrew supplies instead.

"It's alright, I promised you breakfast." Neil states before kissing him and leaving the room. Oli lets out a squeal of acknowledgement at his dad's departure before glancing at Andrew and smiling happily, toddling over quickly when he noticed he hadn't been left alone.

Oliver babbles something incoherently causing Andrew to smile and nod along, oddly content with hearing him babble and the sounds of Neil starting to cook coming from the kitchen.

Andrew spends the week with Neil and Oliver, only leaving for practice before he has to fly three states over for the first game in the playoffs. He's messaging Neil as he waits for the game to start up earning him annoyed looks from Kevin.

"Andrew are you even listening?" Kevin snaps as Neil sends a pic, one of Oliver laughing at the camera with the stuffed ghost that Andrew had got him for his last birthday clamped firmly in his hands. Andrew smiles and responds as Kevin groans and stomps his way over.

"Andrew." He snaps.

"Matthers and Nelson are starting with Green and Danvers as backup, I got it Day." Kevin blinks before turning on his heels and walking away, as Dan starts to usher everyone out. Andrew sighs, placing his phone back into his locker before following the team out.

It's a tough first half, the opposing team trying hard to get any sort of goal in and being brutal about it. Kevin takes some harsh hits from the moment the whistle is blown but he pushes on. The first half ends with a two point lead for Andrew's team. Andrew sits on the bench and frowns when he sees no new meesages from Neil.

Neil would send him messages every game, reacting to the game and often sending him multiple texts the entire time Andrew was on the court. He sends Neil a text, asking him if he's okay before Dan and Kevin get everyones attention to go over the plan for the next half.

He swallows the feeling of wrongness and listens to the captain until it's time to get back on court. Andrew curses at the lack of new messages and heads towards Wymack, pushing the phone into his hands.

"You pull me off the moment Neil calls." Andrew tells the man who raises a brow but nods once. Andrew sighs and joins the rest of the team on court, trying to focus on the game instead of the overwhelming feeling of worry that's pooling in his gut.

He blocks goals, channeling his nervous energy into that instead of worrying about Neil and Oliver, telling himself that he's over reacting until Wymack pulls him from the game.

"Neil?" Andrew answers as walks past his team mates on the benches, ignoring the looks the team and Wyamck are sending his way.

"Drew." Neil mutters sounding absolutely broken.

"What's wrong?"

"Oli- fuck, Oli's heart started to fail Drew." Neil's crying openly now, Andrew's heart breaks at the sound as the words settle in. Oliver was born early, too early, and it had resulted in a heart defect that they had operated on when he was young. It was supposed to hold him over for a few years.

"Where are you?"

"We got airlifted to Boston." Neil mutters lowly.

Andrew wonders what had happened in the time from Neil's last image to now but pushes the thought away.

"I'm on my way alright? Just hold on, okay?" Andrew asks as he turns to Wymack who seemed to be listening and nods once causing Andrew to turn and leave, the noises of the stadium falling away.

"Okay." Neil mumbles defeatedly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Andrew states before hanging up, he showers quickly, leaving his exy gear behind as he pulls up flights on the way to the cab. He's closer to Boston then he is to home, and one hour later is landing at the airport.

He'd been to Boston a few times over the last few years, mainly to visit Aaron but also for a game or two. He's never liked it much but as he sits in the back of a cab, stuck in traffic on the way to his boyfriend and kid, he hates the damn city.

He finds Neil rather quickly, he looks heartbroken as he sits in a plastic chair in the waiting room and for a second Andrew fears the worst. Neil looks up when he hears him approach and is moving his way quickly, falling into Andrew's arms the second he's close enough.

"He was fine a few hours ago." Neil whispers as Andrew pulls him close.

"How is he?" Andrew asks, needing to know what was going on.

"He's in surgery, it could be hours." Neil states. Andrew nods and pulls Neil back to the chairs, sitting towards the back of the empty room and tucking Neil in besides him. Andrew sends a text to his brother asking if he's at the hospital but gets no reply, so he sits and waits for hours trying to hold it together while Neil tries not to fall apart.

It takes hours, night drifting to day as Neil and Andrew wait for any news on Oliver. Andrew's phone vibrates with new messages, angry ones from Kevin which grow concerned over time until Andrew caves and calls him.

"What happened? You left out of nowhere." Kevin states as Andrew glances at Neil who had been nervously pacing for a few minutes now despite Andrew's attempts to get him to sit back down.

"I'm in Boston." He tells Kevin.

"Is it Aaron?" Kevin asks in a panic.

"Not Aaron." Andrew answers, almost reminding the striker that he was Aaron's emergency contact, not Andrew. Kevin is quiet for a few seconds before he clears his throat.

"Do you need me there?" He asks. Andrew sighs, remembers Betsy's many lectures about people needing help and says yes, knowing Neil wouldn't mind if Kevin was there as he was one of the few people who knew he was in a relationship.

"I'll call when I land." His friend states before the line goes dead. Andrew looks back at Neil who had finally stopped pacing and pulls him towards him.

"These things take time Neil, try not to worry." He tells his boyfriend who frowns.

"He's so young Drew." Neil mutters lowly, blue eyes watering.

"I know." Andrew whispers as he pulls him into a hug. Neil lets out a shaky breath as he presses himself closer as Andrew tightens his hold and runs a hand down Neil's spine to try to calm him down.

Another hour passes and they wait, Kevin messaging to let him know he had landed and was on his way to Aaron's place to shower before he would meet up with them.

"Andrew?" Andrew glances up and meets eyes with the familiar girl. 

"Katelyn." He greets his brother's coworker as she raises a brow and steps forward.

"Did someone on the team get hurt?" She asks as she sits across from him. Andrew motions towards Neil who had fell asleep against his shoulder.

"His son got airlifted over, heart failure."

"That's Aaron's patient." She states and it lessens the worry in his gut. Aaron had finished school at the top of his class and passed his exams with almost perfect scores. He was also shadowing one of the top Pediatric surgeons and Andrew was a lot more relaxed knowing his brother was in the operation room.

"They just finished up, he'll be out soon." Katelyn states before she stands and leaves. Andrew wants to ask her if Oliver's okay, but he bites his tongue and waits. It's not long before his spots his brother walking their way, looking tired but relaxed.

Aaron falters when he spots Andrew, raises a brow but doesn't stop as he heads towards them. Andrew nudges Neil slightly to wake him up as Aaron approaches, and thinks this really isn't the way the two should've met. Neil glances Andrew's way once before his eyes settle back on Aaron.

"For Oliver Josten?" Aaron asks. Neil nods gripping Andrew's hand tightly in his own.

"The surgery was a success, it wasn't as bad as we thought originally and we hope this will keep his heart pumping for the next few years. He'll still need a transplant down the line but it won't be anytime soon." Aaron tells Neil who relaxes instantly, slumping against Andrew while Andrew finally relaxes tension bleeding away at his brother's words.

"You can go see him if you'd like, he won't be up for a few hours but he's on the fourth floor in the Pedo wing, room eighteen." Neil nods and stands, Andrew stands with him and sends his brother a look, trying to hold off the much needed conversation.

"Kevin's should be here soon, let him know where we're at." Andrew tells his brother who nods as they head to the elevator.

"Guess that's one way to break it to him." Neil mutters once they're in the elevator. Andrew squeezes his fingers and follows after him when he all but sprints down the hall once they reach the correct level.

Neil stops when he enters the room, a quiet sound escaping as he stares at his son before he crosses the room, running a gentle hand through matted curls. Oliver looks too tiny in the hospital bed and all Andrew wants to do is wrap him up and protect him, keep him tucked away safely from any sort of harm.

Neil has fresh tears running down his cheeks, but he's smiling as he whispers to Oliver quietly, words Andrew can't quite decipher with the loud machines. Andrew steps closer, feeling oddly at peace with the constant beeping of the machine that proves Oli is alive and that he's okay.

He stays by Neil side, holding on to his hand as Neil runs a finger over along Oli's hairline, it's a move that settles Oliver quickly whenever he's cranky or sad.

Someone knocks on the door a few minutes later before it slowly pushes open and Kevin pokes his head in.

"Hey." He greets softly before stepping in, his eyes land on Oliver before snapping back to Andrew.

"Kevin, this is Oli, Neil's son." Andrew states. Kevin's brows raises as Neil steps away from his son and smiles sadly at Kevin.

"Surprise." He mutters softly as Andrew pulls him into his side. 

Kevin and Neil had meet a number of times. Kevin was Andrew's closest friend as well as his brother's long distance boyfriend, so he had been one of the few team mates Andrew had introduced Neil to. Kevin however, didn't know about Oliver because both Andrew and Neil decided it was best to keep Oliver from getting too attached to any of Andrew's friend incase they broke their relationship off. Four months in Andrew doubted that there was any way Neil and he would ever break up but at the time it had made sense.

"He'll be okay?" Kevin asks causing Neil to nod as he wipes away tears.

"Yeah, Aaron says he should be okay for awhile." Kevin snorts and looks towards Oliver.

"How'd he take this?" Kevin asks earning him a pointed look from Andrew and a laugh from Neil.

"It hasn't quite came up yet." Neil jokes and Kevin smirks, as if he's not the one Aaron is going to rant to once he talks to Andrew. The three of them sit and talk quietly until Neil and Kevin both start to doze, Kevin falls asleep first, laid out on the couch and Neil soon follows, curled up on the armchair next to Andrew.

Andrew takes the chance to go find Aaron, who is surprisingly easy to find in a Hospital as big as the one their in. He looks up and seems to know what is coming, motioning Andrew to follow and heading towards what seems to be a breakroom. Andrew wonders if he's even allowed in the room full of bunk beds and with a small kitchen, but no one questions is so neither does Andrew.

"He's a cute kid." Aaron states as he prepares a coffee for himself and Andrew.

"Yeah, he is." Andrew agrees before they lapse into silence until Andrew sighs.

"I was going to tell you." Andrew states.

"About who, your boyfriend or his kid?"

"Both." Aaron scoffs causing Andrew let out breath.

"Telling you and Nicky made it more real." 

"As opposed to raising a kid with him?" Aaron asks as he hands over the cup of coffee.

"As opposed to being his neighbor." Andrew tells Aaron who glances at his brother and raises a brow.

"Are you happy?" His brother asks. Andrew nods as Aaron lets out a shaky breath.

"Alright, let's go check on my nephew I guess." Andrew rolls his eyes and shoves Aaron as they head back to Oliver's room. 

Oliver, Neil and Kevin are all still asleep when they enter the room, Aaron's eyes linger on his boyfriend for a second before he's focusing on Oliver, looking over the machines and writing notes on the chart.

"All his numbers are good." Aaron tells him as he places the chart down.

"Give it another two to three hours for him to wake up though, we can talk post op when his dad wakes up."

"Neil."

"I wouldn't know." Aaron states but he smiles as he closes the chart.

"Hit the button when he wakes up." Aaron tells Andrew before walking to Kevin and kicking his shin. Kevin wakes with a start and looks at Aaron through squinted eyes.

"Babe?" Andrew rolls his eyes as he watches Aaron hand over his apartment keys.

"Go sleep on an actual bed." Aaron tells him before he leaves. Kevin blinks and glances down at the keys before turning to Andrew.

"You guy's will be okay?" He asks as he rubs at his eyes.

"Yeah, bring some food later though." Kevin nods and stands placing the blanket he had previously draped over himself on top of Neil before he leaves. Andrew takes his vacated spot once he's gone, leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Oliver waked up some hours later, Andrew opens his eyes the second he hears him start to whine. Neil is quicker somehow, despite actually being asleep a few seconds ago he's by Oli's side in an instant. Andrew follows suit, smiling at Oli who looks sleepy and confused. He hits the button that Aaron had instructed him to and only waits a minute before Aaron enters with Katelyn and a nurse at his side.

"Hey buddy, feeling that pressure huh?" Oliver looks at Aaron in confusion before looking back at Andrew and letting out a cry, obviously confused. Aaron smiles, and looks over the machines before stepping closer and pulling the stethoscope on.

"I'm just going to listen real quick." Aaron states before pressing the instrument against Oliver's chest. Oli whines, trying to swat at Aaron's hand but Neil grabs his tiny hand and smiles.

"It's okay bub, you're okay." Neil states as he runs a hand over Oli's hairline.

"Sounds good, we'll have to keep him here under observation for a week but the incision looks great and he has no signs of infection." Aaron states as he steps back. Oliver tugs on Neil's shirt until Neil sits down next to him, whining tiredly until Neil scoops him up gently and cradles him in his arms.

Katelyn and the nurse leave the room but Aaron stays behind, leaning against the window and Andrew quickly catches on.

"Neil this is Aaron, my brother-"

"Twin brother." Aaron cuts him off earning him a glare as Neil chuckles.

"Aaron this is Neil, my boyfriend and Oliver, his son."

"It's nice to meet you Neil, I really wish it had been under better circumstances." Aaron states which surprises Andrew slightly.

"Yeah, likewise, and thank you, really." Aaron nods and smiles just as the door is pushed open and Kevin steps through with two bags of food.

"That was a quick nap." Aaron states as Kevin shrugs.

"I couldn't sleep much." Kevin tells him before glancing at Oliver who was still curled up against Neil's chest, fingers gripping his shirt tightly. Kevin smiles slightly and Andrew notices that absolutely everyone in the room loves Oli despite the fact that Kevin and Aaron barely knew him.

"Oh, and Nicky flew in for a surprise trip from Germany." Kevin states.

"What?" Andrew and Aaron ask at the same time before the door flies open, causing Oliver to jump in surprise and cry as Aaron groans.

"You have a son and didn't tell me!" Nicky shouts oblivious to the scared toddler. Andrew sends a look Aaron's way while Kevin cringes.

"I told you to wait outside." Kevin mumbles with a pointed glare Nicky's way.

"You were taking too long." Nicky shrugs as Andrew rolls his eyes and turns back to Oliver who Neil had been able to quiet down rather quickly.

"He's so precious." Nicky coos as he steps closer.

"Nicky-"

"What? I wanted to see your kid, none of this would be happening if you had told me you had a cute boyfriend and a cuter kid, no offence."

"None taken." Neil mutters while Andrew pinches the bridge of his nose.

"That's the exact reason why I didn't tell you." Andrew states. Nicky pouts and steps back before shyly pulling out a stuffed teddy bear with the official German Exy team logo printed on a colored scarf.

"It was supposed to be for you but.." Nicky hands it to Oliver who looks at him with confused eyes before taking it and hugging it to his chest, one small hand now griping the edge of Andrew's shirt.

"Aw, he's just so cute! Andrew, I'm taking your baby." Nicky states not noticing the way Neil shifts back and his tightening grip on his son, Aaron somehow does.

"Alright, how about we take a lunch in the break room and leave these three alone." Aaron mutters as he stands straight, shuffling both Kevin and Nicky out of the room earning him a grateful look from Neil.

"Well, you met the family, ready to run yet?" Andrew asks and gets a small smile in return.

"No, I think I'm good." Neil mutters while he continues to trace over Oli's hairline, Oliver falls asleep after a few minutes and Neil slowly shifts out from underneath him so he and Andrew could eat.

True to his word, Oliver is released a week later. Kevin had flew back to continue playing but Andrew had stayed by Neil and Oliver's side. The two of them had taken turns staying in Aaron's guest room to get out of the hospital for a few hours and both Aaron and Nicky had been at their side while Oli recovered.

"Can you say bye bye to Aaron and Nicky?" Neil asks his son who's curled up against Andrew's shoulder, stuffed bear in hand.

"Ba bi." Oli babbles causing Nicky to smile brightly.

"Close enough!" He exclaims as Aaron smiles.

"We'll see you guys next week." Aaron states as Andrew nods and extends a fist which Aaron rolls his eyes at but bumps regardless.

The flight back is pretty quick, luckily Oliver sleeps the entire time and Kevin is waiting for them when they land. Kevin is going over some plays with Andrew as Neil puts Oli in the car seat. Kevin had taken Neil's car keys when he flew back the week prior and agreed to pick up Neil's car from the hospital when they landed.

They had advanced into the finals, are were playing the final game later in the week. Kevin was excited that Andrew would be back for the finals, Andrew was just happy that Oliver was okay and they were no longer sleeping on lumpy hospital couches.

Neil's apartment is in a bit of a disarray, it's clear that he left in a hurry. Neil places Oliver down on the playmat he has set out on the living room as he starts to clean with Andrew in tow. Oli is happy to play with the animal puzzle game while the two clean until he grows bored and starts to let out loud yells.

"Ada da!" He calls out causing Neil to glance over.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks before stopping, noticing that Oliver's eyes were fixed on Andrew and not Neil.

"Drew."

"Hm?" Andrew asks as he continues to pick up the trash, unaware of the situation.

"Ada da!"

"Drew!" Andrew finally looks up and freezes.

"Is he-"

"He's not looking at me." 

"Ada da." Oliver babbles again, oblivious as he holds out his hands. Neil see's the different emotions passing through Andrew's life as Oli babbles and holds out his hands. Andrew watches Oliver for a second before swallowing and turning around, walking out the door without a glance back. The door slams shut, echoing throughout the apartment causing Oli to wail. Neil closes his eyes for a second, pushing away the rush of emotions before releasing a breath and moving to grab his son who was shouting with tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay bub, I got you." He states as he rocks his son smiling at him as he presses a kiss against Oli's forehead. Oli cries echo through the apartment and for a second Neil hopes Andrew could hear them before pushing the petty thought away, focusing on his son.

It takes a few days, but Neil wakes up one morning to rhythmic knocking on his door and knows instantly it's Andrew. He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face and hesitates a moment before standing. He opens the door and waits a few seconds for Andrew to say anything before sighing and pulling him in lightly by his shirt.

"Is this going to be a thing? Because Andrew I can't have you walking away anytime Oli says something that's uncomfortable." Neil states firmly.

"I know."

"He's young Drew! He doesn't really know any better and if it bothers you we can correct him or something, but you can't just leave." 

"I know."

"And you knew it was all or nothing Drew, you knew Oliver was a priority, and you knew this was bound to happen right? I mean you kn-"

"Hey, Neil, babe, I know okay, I know. I'm sorry alright, it scared me a little bit, because I know we're all getting real attached and it's scary. But Neil, I meant it, when I said I was in it for the long run I meant it. I'm sorry, I'm so so-" Neil cuts him off this time, pulling him into a kiss which Andrew quickly responds to. Neil silently thanks whatever spirit is present that Oliver stays asleep as they end up in Neil's bed.

Aaron and Nicky fly in for the final game, and join Neil and Oliver in the box. Andrew doesn't get to see any of them before the game, has to show up to the stadium two hours before the game to go over game plans and early warm ups.

"Alright guys, we got this, we can do this." Dan states firmly as they line up to go onto the court. Andrew glances towards the box, can't see much over the flashing lights and the distance but relaxes slightly knowing he has people there to watch him.

Kevin has a busted lip, Matt has a black eye, and Renee's wrist is sprained by the end of the match but they win regardless. Kevin jumps onto Andrew's back, when Andrew walks closer causing him to stumble slightly. Andrew curses but keeps him from falling all while Kevin whoops happily and high fives his team mates.

They have to line up for group photos and to get their championship rings. It takes way too long for them to snap a few photos and hand out rings, but soon they head to the locker room to shower and change. Andrew takes his time to wash away any sweat and to let the water relax his muscles, and then heads to change.

Andrew is pulling on his shirt when he hears Dan and Allison cooing about a cute baby and instantly knows it's Oliver they're talking about. He finds himself smiling as he puts on his boots and starts to lace them up. He grabs his bag on the way out, rolling his eyes when he spots the group surrounding Neil and Oliver.

Oli is keeping his face tucked against Neil's neck, not quite used to the amount of attention he's receiving and though he looks adorable with a too large team beanie over his head Andrew has his eyes on Neil. Neil who's in one of Andrew's away jerseys, which is way too big considering it's meant to go over goalie gear, the large sleeves flowing, as it hangs slightly off his shoulder.

Neil meets his eyes and smiles, shifting Oliver slightly in his arms as Andrew moves closer, ignoring the looks Dan and Allison sent his way. Nicky smiles brightly, decked in a team shirt from the team shop while Aaron stands next to him waiting for Kevin, in a hoodie with the team logo on it that clearly belongs to Kevin due to it's large size.

"So Andrew, who is this?" Allison asks finally caving.

"This is Neil and Oliver, this is the team." Aaron scoffs at Andrew's simple introduction as Dan extends a hand Neil's way.

"Dan Wilds, team captain." She introduces as Neil smiles and shakes her hand, jostling Oliver enough to where he whines and turns away, spotting Andrew and holding his hands out.

"Ada!" He exclaims happily, Andrew takes him easily ignoring Nicky's high pitched squeal and Aaron's raised brow.

"Not a word." He states firmly as he kisses Oli's forehead. Kevin finally exits the locker room with Wymack in tow who falters slightly when he spots Andrew. Kevin walks straight to Aaron and pulls him into a kiss causing Andrew to look away with an eyeroll.

"Wymack, meet Andrew's boyfriend and kid." Allison states with a cheeky grin. Andrew ignores her as he bounces Oli and doesn't bother correcting her causing her to grin wickedly.

"Alright, good game guys, go celebrate and don't bother me for the next three months, see you assholes at Summer practice." Wymack states before leaving.

"Eloquent." Neil mutters while Andrew pulls him towards him, content as Neil wraps his arms around Andrew's waist.

"We should go to the bar, get a few rounds." Matt suggest and the rest of the team quickly agrees as Andrew glances down at the small toddler in his arms and his boyfriend.

"No babies allowed unfortunately." Andrew states, Oli lets out an incoherent yell causing Aaron to laugh.

"Look like Oli agrees, we'll see you tomorrow kid." Aaron states after ruffling Oliver's hair causing him to squeal in delight. Neil takes Oliver back as Andrew grabs his bag and the two head down to Andrew's car.

"It was a good game." Neil states as he settles Oliver into the car seat.

"It'll be an even better break." Andrew tells him, looking forward to the next three months of no exy practice and entire days with Neil and Oliver. He smiles at Neil when he slips in next to him and feels settled in a way that he hasn't in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So they're a little OOC but that's okay! It's an AU they won't be completely in character. I'm also very, very, interested in the Kevin/Aaron dynamic and am loving it so I had to include them in this. But yeah, Nathan wasn't a mafia boss but he was abusive and manipulative and still alive unfortunately so that's why Neil kinda flinches when Nicky jokes about taking Oli, because Nathan has threatened him with it at some points.
> 
> And I'm sorry if it feel like it jumps around a lot but I wanted to put the best parts of the AU in this one-shot.


End file.
